Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles have recently begun to be offered on various products. Typical dynamic control systems include sensors corresponding to various vehicle dynamics. Examples thereof include: a yaw rate sensor, a roll rate sensor, a longitudinal acceleration sensor, and a lateral acceleration sensor. Typical dynamic control systems also include a controller that receives the sensor signals and controls various safety and stability systems in response thereto.
During various different phases of vehicle operation, the aforementioned sensors tend to generate errors that may result in false signals received in the controller.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a correction or compensation system and method. The new system should not require additional sensors and should also not require shutting-down dynamic control sensors. The present invention is directed to these ends.